


When You're a Nobody

by sleepscribbling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepscribbling/pseuds/sleepscribbling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't easy to find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're a Nobody

It isn’t easy to find love when you’re a Nobody. Hell with that, it is impossible to find love. Companionship is rare, though. Sex is rare. Moments that make you remember the fluttery feeling of being in love, back when you had a heart – those are near nonexistent.

Which is why Axel smiles every day when he thinks of Roxas. Watching the other Nobodies drift on, unburdened and alone, alone without a heart, he feels a smug sense of satisfaction, knowing that he has something they didn’t, something so wonderful.

Vexen looks down his nose at them, passing in a hallway while they’re pressed together on a bench beneath a window. Roxas sneers at the self-important scientist when he can’t see, and Axel has to stifle a laugh, partly by pressing it into Roxas’s lips.

Their relationship might make no sense, but Axel doesn’t give a damn. He learned as Lea that the best love never makes sense. And if he ever gets reunited with his Heartless, he’s going to love Roxas like there’s no tomorrow.

For now, he’s just an extremely lucky Nobody.


End file.
